The Hogwarts times
by TomboyishRandom
Summary: Some random thing i wrote when i was really bored don't be surprised if i don't update LoOl....but i might So...


_Dear Da Redheaded Weirdo,_

_I Think I like my best friend more than a friend. I see her everyday…. and when she leaves my side, I can't stop thinking about her. Please help me._

_From_

_Confused Guy_

I read that and immediately wrote an answer.

_Dear Confused,_

_I can't really tell you what to say or do. I suggest you follow your heart. It's better to look like a fool for asking…then feeling like a retard for not saying anything. That's all I can do, it's all up to you, to make the step forward._

_Love_

_Da Redheaded Weirdo XXXOOO_

I smiled at my answer. This must have been my favourite question. I typed in Dumbledores Email address and sent my collum in. Hogwarts time…had become a very popular magazine throughout Hogwarts. And since I was the 1st smartest student…I was asked to do a personal collum. So for a month now, I've been answering everybody's problem, secretly. I wish I could tell people, but then I would be rushed by people and pulled into rooms for advice, that is exactly why Dumbledore kept it secret. Yawning, I packed up my laptop and rested it on my nightstand, sunk deeper into my bed, and fell asleep.

The sun rose quickly the next morning, as I was still sleeping, Lavender and Parvati had both tried waking me up, but nothing will wake me up but freezing cold water. And guess what, they chucked a whole jug of it on me. Chasing them into the common room was a bad idea as my white t-shirt had gone see through and I had only that and my black boxer's on. My Bits were out for everybody to oogle at. I ran back upstairs quickly as Ron and Harry came down. Changing fast I then ran past them and all the way to the great hall.

'Ahh…Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a talk with you, in his office after Breakfast', Professor MaGonnagal, Smiled as she walked towards the staff table. Hermione was so pissed off she mimicked professor MaGonnagals walk all the way to the end of Gryffindor table. All gryffindor guys whistled as she walked past, She just stuck up her Finger at them.

Breakfast finished fast and I ran to Dumbledores office.

'Yes, Professor?' I yelled as I came in.

'No Need to yell Miss Granger, I would just like to thank you on your beautiful work for the help collum', Dumbledore said as Hermione sat in a chair across from him.

'Well, thank you, but I best be getting to class', Hermione said getting up and running out before the old man could protest.

Rushing faster and faster through the halls, Hermione finally came to the portrait of the heads common room.

'Password?' said a beautiful maiden sitting on a rock surrounded by happily swimming dolphins.

'Poppy cock', she said as the portrait swung open to reveal the black and common room.

Pity it's dirtied up by Malfoy living here as well she thought as she stepped in to find him asleep on the lounge.

'Malfoy?' Hermione whispered in his ear, he didn't stir.

'Malfoy?' she said a bit louder but not to loud, but he still didn't stir.

'MALFOY?' she yelled in his ear, and to her surprise, plus the little bird outside, he still did not stir. She decided she's use the tactic she used to use on Harry and Ron.

'MALFOY?' she said as she leaped and landed smack bang on his nether regions. This time he stirred and he not only stirred out of sleep, but something else stirred as well.

'What granger?' he said icily as she still sat on his nether regions. But what she didn't notice before was his hand was there.

'Class starts in…oh, would you look at that, it's already started', Hermione said being sarcastic, 'oh, and did I interrupt something?' she said indicating to his hand still attached to his member as she was sitting on it.

'Yeah, kinda, now do you mind getting off of me, and leaving?' he said rudely.

'Um, I'd say no, I after all do live here, and last time I checked this was a free country', she said looking him in the eye.

'Yeah, well, Granger, considering this situation, I suggest you move', he said getting harder and harder by the minute. She smirked at his discomfort, and decided to play.

'But, what if I don't want to?' she said moving from her sitting position, to laying down, with her pelvis rubbing hard against his. A deep low moan escaped from his lips as she did this.

'But…I…need…you to…get…off', he said, trying to keep himself from ripping every piece of clothing in sight and ramming right into her.

'Hm, why?' she asked making him moan again as she grinded into him.

'Once I start, I won't stop', he said groaning in her ear. A smirk appeared on her face as he did so.

'Then go for it', she said looking him straight in the eye. He looked up at her surprised at her answer, but didn't think twice of it as he pushed her to the floor.

'You do know, that this won't go away in the morning', he said looking her in the eye. She nodded, and he ripped off her shirt, exposing her perfectly tight, black, lacy bra.


End file.
